Decisión
by feratomico
Summary: Elegir entre opciones normalmente conduce a resultados variados.
1. Sorpresa? si claro!

Hola, antes que nada un par de cosas, primero Dgray-man no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños legales, segundo talvez los personajes tengan cambios en sus personalidades debido a que no he visto nada de Dgray-man desde hace mucho, creo que desde la primera lesión de su creadora, pero de todas formas me gustan mucho sus personajes.

Ahora les cuento un poco que éste fic comenzó como romance/humor, pero después lo fuí cambiando deacuerdo a las ideas que me llegaban, tanto que ya no sé que género debo ponerle, por eso solo dice Romance.

Hay otra nota al final de éste episodio, pero mientras lean por favor.

* * *

Hoy es un día diferente para Lenalee Lee, hoy ella intentará ofrecerle a su pareja, un muchacho inglés un poco mas joven que ella, una de las mejores sorpresas que haya tenido, así que se dirige a la casa del chico para prepararla.

-¿Y cuál es el plan Lena?- ésa era como la décima vez que Sachiko repetía esa pregunta, aunque era claro que era para molestarla un poco, así que Lenalee ya contestaba sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Voy a prepararle de comer a Allen... y tu me vas a ayudar- Lenalee avanzaba deprisa jalando a la japonesa de la muñeca y miraba repetidamente su reloj... -se nos va a hacer tarde- …pero aún así se veía bastante contenta.

Ambas chicas llevaban bolsas de supermercado con bastantes productos, sin embargo a la castaña le parecía poco por ser para Allen.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué si vamos las dos a preparar comida para el cumpleaños de Allen llevamos tan poco?- Sachiko parecía intuir por donde iba Lenalee -¿será que yo no estoy invitada?- y conocía bastante bien a su amiga.

-Eh... si me ayudas con esto te prometo que te ayudo con lo que sea que me pidas- dijo Lenalee parándose de frente a Sachiko con las palmas de las manos juntas, casi rogando, y le sirvió para convencer a su amiga ya que después de todo ella estaba consciente de esa titánica tarea que era cocinar para Allen Walker.

-Está bien, pero tu me ayudas con la fiesta de Lavi.

-¡Hecho!- Lenalee volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga y la apresuró tratando de que Sachiko no agregara algo mas, después de todo el favor era grande.

-¿Y no era mas fácil celebrarlo mañana junto con la navidad?- sugirió la japonesa.

-De hecho su cumpleaños es mañana, pero yo quería hacerle algo especial antes.

-¿Estás bien enamorada, no Lena?- y ante este comentario la china nada mas pudo sonrojarse.

Mientras las chicas seguían con su conversación llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Allen y Sachiko presionó el timbre.

-Espera...- Sachiko se detuvo a pensar -si ésta es una sorpresa ¿cómo se supone que vamos a entrar a la casa de Allen?.

-Así- dijo Lena mientras le enseñaba una llave con la que abrió la puerta.

-¡Vaya!, no esperaba que tuvieras tu propia llave.

-No es mía, ayer la olvidó Allen en la cafetería de mi hermano.

-¡Que suerte!, pero entonces, ¿cómo habrá hecho él para entrar?.

-Pues, por lo que me ha platicado sé que no es la primera vez que pierde sus llaves, dice que cuando le pasa entra por las ventanas, creo que debe ser muy pesado para él eso de levantarse desde temprano para la escuela y después pasarse directo a su trabajo, los fines de semana trabaja desde temprano, hay veces en las que se ve bastante cansado, me ha contado que hay veces que, en los autobuses y en el metro se queda dormido y se pasa de su destino- mientras Lena platicaba con Sachiko entraron a la cocina de la casa de Allen.

-Vaya, de verdad debe ser duro... además siempre está tan amable.

-Por eso es tan especial, pero bueno, manos a la obra.

-¿Y qué vamos a preparar?.

-Su comida favorita.

-¿Y cuál es?.

-Muchas cosas...- dijo Lenalee después de un suspiro profundo.

Ambas chicas estuvieron cocinando alrededor de un par de horas en las que llevaban preparada bastante comida, al menos para cuatro personas, aunque tal vez lo normal para los estándares de Allen quien seguro no tendría problemas para terminarla. Cuando no faltaba mucho para terminar las chicas fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono de la japonesa, de hecho por la mamá de Sachiko, quien después de regañarle por llegar tarde la obligó a regresar a su casa.

-Lo siento Lenalee tengo que irme, es un asunto urgente- Sachiko trató de parecer tranquila.

-Claro, no te preocupes, de todas formas ya no falta mucho- contestó amablemente la china.

-¿En serio, de verdad está bien?-.

-Claro, pero ahora ve a tu casa antes de que tu mamá vuelva a llamarte-.

-¿Cómo supiste que era mi mamá?- preguntó Sachiko con un poco de pena y Lenalee le respondió después de sonreír.

-Porque siempre es ella o Lavi, pero cuando es tu mamá te asustas como ahorita, ahora vete antes de que te castigue y no puedas ir a la cena de navidad- ordenó Lena bromeando.

-Entonces te llamo en la noche para que me cuentes como te fue señorita Walker- y después de sonrojar a Lenalee por ese comentario tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Lenalee ya no tardó mucho en terminar de cocinar por lo que pensó que era el momento de cambiarse de ropa, así que buscó en su maleta una muda que ella misma había escogido para ésa tarde a solas con Allen: un vestido corto que hacía notar bastante bien su lindo cuerpo y ropa interior bastante sexy, esa que haría que Allen no pudiera mirar a otro lado, la tomó y se dirigió a la habitación del inglés en el piso de arriba, ésa habitación en la que terminarían de festejar el cumpleaños de Allen y en la que ya habían compartido bastante de ése amor que se tenían el uno al otro, pero al acercarse notó algo que ella jamas habría imaginado: se escuchaban ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación del chico, así que ella comenzó a acercarse bastante lentamente por la incredulidad, y cada vez notaba mas claros los sonidos, y sin duda eran esos provocados por la pasión de la intimidad.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- dijo ella con tono bajo y además tapándose la boca con la mano.

En ése momento decenas de pensamientos y recuerdos referentes a Allen pasaron por su mente, esos momentos en los que parecían destinados el uno al otro y también en los que no lo parecía tanto, sin embargo Allen nunca le había dado alguna muestra o insinuación siquiera de mirar a otras chicas, pero el estar escuchando a través de la puerta esos gemidos, gritos y jadeos la hacían dudar, enojarse y entristecerse mas cada instante, así que trato de pensar claramente, se irguió frente a la puerta, respiró y tomó la perilla de la puerta y...

* * *

Si tu crees que Lenalee **no abrió la puerta** por favor lee el capitulo dos, si crees que **si la abrió** pásate al tres.

Algunas veces mientras estoy escribiendo éstas historias me pasa que llego al punto de decidir entre una u otra idea, en ésta ocasión decidí subir las dos, una de ellas lleva a un final que a mi me resultó un poco triste aunque no demasiado, y la otra a un final mas alegre, mas de mi estilo.


	2. No abrió

Hola, antes que nada un par de cosas, primero Dgray-man no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños legales, segundo talvez los personajes tengan cambios en sus personalidades debido a que no he visto nada de Dgray-man desde hace mucho

Éste es el lado digamos "triste".

* * *

Lenalee tomó la perilla de la puerta y... después de pensarlo unos momentos la soltó, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a buscar su maleta para salir lo mas rápido que pudo, dejando la cena lista, pero eso no era algo que le importara mucho en ése momento.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de la casa de Allen ya no pudo contenerse mas y dejó salir algunas lágrimas, pero después de algunos segundos recuperó un poco la compostura.

-Un chico que hace algo como eso no es uno que valga mis lágrimas- se dijo a sí misma, mas para convencerse de no llorar que porque quisiera evitarlo, así que levantó la vista y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús mas cercana a la casa de Allen que quedaba un par de calles adelante, las cuales recorrió bastante deprisa, después de todo era una chica con un par de piernas que la hacían destacar en los ejercicios físicos y de velocidad de la escuela.

Durante ése trayecto muchas dudas rodearon sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no abrí esa maldita puerta?... ¿por qué no pude?- pero después de todo la respuesta a esas preguntas la sabía perfectamente y sonrió con resignación ante eso -no habría soportado verlo con otra chica- y mientras Lena estaba en sus pensamientos el autobús llegó, lo abordó sin hacer mucho caso de su entorno, después de todo su cerebro solo le hacía pensar en lo que había vivido dentro de la casa de Allen.

-¿Y quién sería esa afortunada chica que estaba con Allen?- por alguna razón todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a ahondar en esa situación y la hacían herirse a ella misma -¿sería ésa tal Moore? ésa chica policía que a pesar de ser mayor parecía bastante interesada en Allen, ella es bastante bonita después de todo...o ¿sería ésa chica de la otra clase, la tal Lou fa?, esa chica que casi era una acosadora de Allen, puede ser, después de todo a Allen le atraían las asiáticas... estaba conmigo... o ¿será que?...- ésta idea parecía ser la potencialmente peor para Lena -¿sería ésa chiquilla que vive cerca de la casa de Allen, la tal Road?, ella... ella es una niña aún... pero él siempre se porta tan amable con ella... y ella es tan atrevida, como ese día que quiso robarle un beso... - definitivamente esa era la posibilidad que Lenalee mas repudiaría para Allen, pero tampoco era que alguna le agradara.

Pero mientras Lenalee repasaba ese momento en la casa de Allen, el muchacho que estaba sentado junto a ella del lado de la ventana se movió bastante exaltado.

-Disculpe señorita ¿me permite salir por...? - el chico se quedó inmóvil un momento – ¿Lenalee?.

En ése momento que escuchó su nombre la chica volteó a ver al chico que le estaba hablando.

-Eh, claro... ¿Allen?- después abrió bien los ojos para reconocerlo -¡eres tú Allen!- y lo abrazó empujándolo contra la ventana mientras los otros pasajeros miraban la escena con sorpresa y gracia reflejada en sus caras.

-Si, soy yo Lena, pero por favor déjame respirar- dijo él reflejando en su voz la falta de aire y logrando que la china aflojara el abrazo.

-¡Lo.. lo siento Allen!, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Voy a casa, pero creo que me pasé porque me quedé dormido, ¿y tú hacia dónde vas?, ¿vas a visitarme linda?.

En ése momento Lenalee recordó una vez más lo que pasó en casa de Allen y bajo la mirada, pero no pasó mas de un segundo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo obvio: Allen no podía ser el que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Lena, también te quedaste dormida?- curioseó Allen inocentemente -tienes ojeras- cuando Allen la miró a los ojos Lena dejó salir una vez mas lágrimas, aunque ésta vez hacían notar el alivio en Lena -¿dije algo que no debía?.

-No, la verdad lloré un poco, pero ahora estoy feliz de que estés aquí- dijo ella y se acercó a Allen para darle un beso muy suave.

-¿Aquí?...¿por qué?.

-Es que...¿te parece bien que bajemos en la siguiente parada?, para hablar de lo que pasó.

-Está bien- una vez que llegaron a la parada bajaron del transporte y comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la casa del chico -¿y qué fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras así como te encontré?.

-Pues es un historia larga... y un poco incómoda.

-Tenemos tiempo hasta llegar a casa- Allen alentó a Lena a platicarle lo ocurrido.

-Bueno... pues yo te quería preparar una pequeña sorpresa por tu cumpleaños...- Lenalee le contó lo que pasó a Allen y nos vamos a saltar esa parte porque ya lo escribí en el capítulo anterior -... y entonces cuando iba a tu habitación para cambiarme escuché sonidos que venían desde dentro, así que salí de ahí inmediatamente, tomé el autobús y te encontré.

-¿Sonidos?... ¿qué clase de sonidos?- preguntó Allen con curiosidad.

-Pues.. ¡sonidos!...- Lenalee se puso roja -¡sonidos raros!- mientras lo decía Lena abría y cerraba los puños como tratando de evitar explicar algo.

-¿Fantasmas?..no sabía que creyeras en esas cosas Lena- Allen honestamente no entendía.

-¡No!- dijo Lenalee llevándose la mano a la cara.

-¿Entonces?.

-¡Gente Allen!, escuché personas dentro de tu habitación Allen- Lenalee tenía vergüenza de decir lo que creyó que pasaba dentro de la habitación de Allen.

Mientras la pareja platicaba había llegado de regreso a la casa de Allen.

-¿Gente?- y Allen comenzó a unir los cabos –¡espera!- se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomó la perilla -¿¡había gente haciendo sonidos raros dentro de mi habitación!, esos sonidos no serian...- Allen volteó a ver a Lena.

-Sonaban como gemidos de chica- dijo Lenalee en voz muy baja.

-¡No puede ser!, y entonces si estabas triste en el autobús quiere decir que pensaste que era yo, ¿verdad?.

-Pues si, ¿quién mas podría ser si es tu habitación y vives solo?- ésa pregunta despertó algo en Allen, un recuerdo de hace unos días.

-¡Demonios!- Allen estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero en ése instante la decisión pareció difícil por lo que le esperaba al inglés, así que tomo unos segundos para pensarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?- curioseó Lena ante la indecisión del joven.

Allen miró a la cara a la chica para comenzar a explicarle.

-Hace unos días recibí una llamada de papá para avisarme que su amigo me visitaría...- justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió detrás de él.

-¿Así que sabías que vendría y aún así no estabas aquí muchacho estúpido?.

Detrás del chico de cabello blanco apareció Marian Cross, quien le puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros, provocando que todo él se pusiera pálido y apenas pudo voltear a verlo, pero su maestro lo hizo a un lado.

-Vaya, mira esto, ¿quién es ésta preciosa jovencita?- el pelirrojo se dirigía a Lenalee.

-Mucho gusto señor soy Lenalee Lee, soy pareja de Allen- contestó dándole la mano.

-¿Eh, en serio? ¿cómo es que una belleza como tú está con un idiota como este?- Marian estaba sacudiendo a Allen.

-Me gusta así como es- respondió la china con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo como lo hiciste aprendiz, pero parece que te estás volviendo un hombre de verdad- sonrió burlonamente mientras seguía agitando al chico -al fin seguiste mi ejemplo.

-¡Jamás lo haría!- Allen provocó el enojo de su maestro que lo miro de fea forma.

-Me encantaría enseñarte una lección mocoso, lástima que tengo que irme...- Cross se asomó dentro de la casa y gritó-¡hora de irnos Nine!- detrás de él salió una rubia de infarto.

-Hola muchacho- saludó a Allen moviendo su palma mientras pasaba junto a él y a Lenalee a quien solo le sonrió.

-Tu padre te manda esto- Cross le dio un sobre a Allen, luego giro y se marchó junto con la rubia

-No parece mala persona- Lenalee comentó a Allen provocándole una gran sorpresa.

-Por cierto idiota, ¡que buena estaba la comida!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba.

-¿¡Eh!- Lenalee y Allen dijeron al mismo tiempo que volteaban a mirarse sorprendidos, luego entraron a la casa y en la cocina descubrieron que ya no había comida, solo trastes sucios.

-Tenía muchas ganas de probar tu comida Lenalee- comentó Allen un poco desilusionado.

-No importa Allen, si me ayudas un poco podemos preparar algo rápido- el chico asintió ante el ofrecimiento y se dirigió al refrigerador a buscar algo para preparar.

-¡Rayos!, ¿qué pasó aquí?- el refrigerador estaba casi vacío aunque Allen recordaba haber comprado algunas cosas.

-Vayamos a comprar algo- sugirió la chica al ver el refrigerador junto a él.

-Claro, pero debo ir a mi habitación a buscar un poco de dinero.

-Te acompaño.

Los chicos subieron a la habitación de Allen, pero al entrar no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante el estado de la misma ya que parecía que se hubiera librado una batalla dentro por lo desordenada que estaba. Mientras el inglés caminaba dentro de su cuarto enojándose por cada cosa que se observaba pisó su cartera, la levantó y descubrió, ya sin tanta sorpresa, que estaba completamente vacía, luego quitó las cobijas que estaban sobre su cama y se encontró con un mensaje: "Si yo fuera tú, voltearía este colchón antes de usarlo", escrito en el mismo colchón con un plumón.

Allen se quedó un rato observando su cama y eso hizo que Lenalee se acercara y también lo leyera, solo que con la diferencia de que a ella le provocó una risíta, mientras el inglés la miraba con los ojos estrechos.

-Lo siento Allen, pero es un poco gracioso- Lena lo abrazó para animarlo un poco sin mucho resultado -tu papá te mandó algo ¿no?- eso si distrajo un poco a Allen, quien recordó el sobre que se había guardado en la bolsa trasera del pantalón y lo abrió.

"Hola Allen, lo siento, pero no creo poder llegar a casa para tu cumpleaños, por favor disculpame pero el trabajo me lo impide, te prometo que te llevaré tu regalo cuando regrese, mientras tanto te envío este dinero para tus gastos y los de la casa. Hasta pronto hijo, nos vemos".

Allen terminó de leer y le pasó la nota a Lenalee que después de leerla abrazó fuerte a Allen para confortarlo y mientras lo abrazaba se percató de algo.

.¿Y el dinero?- la chica revisó el sobre y dentro de el encontró una factura de una licorería con un monto bastante alto.

-Por lo menos no es un pagaré- dijo Allen con una sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Estás bien Allen?- Lena hizo esa estúpida pregunta estándar mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

-No está tan mal- Allen correspondió el abrazo -la diferencia con las veces anteriores es que ahora estás conmigo...- el inglés le sonrió a la china provocando que se sonrojara -ahora vamos a comprar algo para comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre- el peliblanco sacó un poco de dinero de detrás del televisor de su habitación donde tenía el dinero que ahorraba de sus trabajos y tomó de la mano a su pareja para salir a comprar comida y empezar a dejar atrás este no tan buen día.


	3. Si abrió

Hola, antes que nada un par de cosas, primero Dgray-man no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños legales, segundo talvez los personajes tengan cambios en sus personalidades debido a que no he visto nada de Dgray-man desde hace mucho.

Éste es el capítulo "alegre".

* * *

Lenalee tomó la perilla de la puerta ... pero de último momento no pudo abrirla, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su partida, pero acompañada de bastantes pensamientos molestos sobre lo cobarde que se estaba portando en ese momento, y entre esos había uno que en especial le molestaba: "¿y si no era Allen?", aunque las circunstancias de estar en su casa y de que él viviera solo no la alentaban mucho, pero, cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras un momento de decisión la detuvo y la hizo regresar, después de todo si Allen era uno de esos chicos que solo juegan con las chicas, era mejor saberlo de una vez y si no era él... era aún mejor.

Lenalee volvió a subir las escaleras, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Allen, tomo la perilla, la giró, abrió la puerta y entró... observó el "escenario" durante unos segundos, después de eso dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás del ella.

La joven regresó a la cocina para guardar en el refrigerador la comida que había preparado y tomar sus cosas para salir de la casa de Allen, todo lo anterior lo había hecho mientras tenía las mejillas rojas y se sentía bastante avergonzada debido a la escena que presenció hacía unos minutos, cuando terminó de acomodar todo en su sitio salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús mas cercana.

Lenalee tomó asiento en el lugar y después de tomar un momento para calmarse no pudo evitar soltar una risa tonta, pero afortunadamente para ella no había nadie mas en el lugar.

-Cu... cuando Sachiko me pregunte que pasó... no voy a saber que decirle- esto lo pensaba porque ahora parecía en vano la ayuda que le había dado y también porque en vez de contar una tarde romántica ahora siempre recordaría esa escena de la habitación de Allen.

-Y cuando vea a Allen me va a dar mucha vergüenza haber desconfiado de él... aunque él no lo sepa.

-¿Saber qué?- mientras Lenalee divagaba un autobús había llegado a la parada, de el descendió Allen y saludó a la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se sentó junto a ella y escuchó la última parte del soliloquio de Lena.

-Eh... ¿Allen?... ¿co... cómo llegaste aquí?- Lenalee se sobresaltó.

-En el autobús- señaló al autobús que ya había partido -¿qué es lo que yo no sé?.

-Eh.. pues.. yo.. tu, ¡nada!, ¿por qué lo preguntas Allen?- Lena no fue capaz de armar rápidamente alguna excusa para darle a Allen, quien la miraba fijamente estrechando los ojos, y eso provocó que decidiera contarle a Allen lo sucedido, así que después de un largo suspiro...

-Es que yo estaba desconfiando de ti hace un momento...- esperó un momento para ver la reacción del chico

-¿Por qué?, ¿hice algo malo?- Allen estaba confundido.

-¡No!... es que es una larga historia.

-¿Puedes contarme?.

Después de un nuevo suspiro Lenalee asintió

-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa?- él se levantó y tomó la mano de ella, pero eso hizo que Lenalee se sonrojara otra vez ante su recuerdo mas reciente de la casa de Allen.

-Es que... tu casa tiene que ver en la historia.

-¿Mi casa?, no entiendo...- Allen comenzó a pensar -¿fuiste a mi casa?- y luego se respondió solo -por eso estás aquí, ¿verdad?.

-Si, pero no hice nada malo- Lenalee trató de disculparse.

-¿Malo?... no creo que sea malo que tu vengas a visitarme, ademas vienes frecuentemente desde hace tiempo, desde antes de que fuéramos pareja... ya tengo mucha curiosidad ¿me cuentas lo que pasó?- Allen comenzó a caminar hacia su casa tomando a Lena de la mano.

-Bueno pues yo te quería dar una sorpresa y fui a tu casa para preparar una cena para los dos, pero cuando fui a tu habitación a cambiarme escuché "ruidos"... y esos "ruidos" me hicieron desconfiar de ti- Lenalee comprimió la historia.

-Imagino que clase de "ruidos" serían si te hicieron desconfiar de mi- Allen se detuvo y jaló a Lenalee hacia él, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente -si yo fuera a tu habitación y escuchara "ruidos" de esos creo que también desconfiaría de ti Lena, así que no te preocupes- se separaron y continuaron caminando.

-¿Allen?.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido de lo de tu habitación?.

-Es que tengo una idea acerca de lo que pasó...- Allen respiró hondo antes de seguir -hace un par de días papá me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tal vez el maestro vendría.

-¿Maestro?.

-Marian Cross, ya te he platicado de él, cuando era niño papá me dejaba a su cuidado cuando tenía que salir de viaje.

-¿El mujeriego alcohólico?.

-Ése precisamente.

-Así que era él, ya entiendo por que un alcohólico puede tener tantas mujeres como decías de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lena?

-No, ¡por nada!-Lenalee se puso nerviosa, Allen lo notó y dedujo aunque trató de evitarlo

-¡No me digas que lo viste!.

-Está bien.

Allen se detuvo dudoso.

-¿Entonces lo viste?- y que Lenalee se pusiera roja y no contestara le dio la respuesta a Allen -¿no trató de hacerte nada verdad?- Allen se notaba inquieto.

-Tranquilo Allen, yo lo vi, pero él no me vio a mi.

-¿Cómo?.

Allen no comprendió, así que Lena tomó aire para explicarle bien.

-Lo que pasó es que cuando yo escuché los ruidos decidí entrar a tu habitación para saber si de verdad eras tú, pero cuando abrí lo vi- volvió a respirar hondo -los vi, ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que ni se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

Allen estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Lenalee.

-Nunca había visto esa postura en la que estaban... ni una mujer que gritara tanto.

Eso si fue inesperado para Allen, y lo hizo soltar una risíta que hizo que Lenalee lo volteara a ver con un poco de enojo.

-Sabes Lena, sé que voy a parecer un pervertido por preguntarte esto, pero...

-¡No te voy a decir la posición que tenían!- interrumpió Lenalee -así que es mejor que no me preguntes- y trató de acabar con las aspiraciones de Allen.

-Lo siento Lenalee, pero no era eso lo que quisiera saber, tal vez hará que te molestes un poco conmigo, pero ¿podrías decirme como era la chica que estaba con él?.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?- si, Lenalee se molestó por esa pregunta.

-Pues quisiera saber si estaba con alguien conocida.

-¿Seguro qué es por eso?- Lenalee seguía un poco molesta.

-Dime, ¿por qué otra cosa querría saberlo?.

-Era una mujer de pelo negro corto, pero con un mechón mas lago atrás- Lena respondió para evitar la pregunta de Allen, y esa pequeña descripción fue suficiente para él.

-Ya veo.

-¿La conoces?.

-Así es, es una mujer muy guapa- Allen volvió a molestar a Lena, pero ésta vez jugando.

-¿Y quién es esa?.

-Se llama Anita, debe ser la mujer mas buena de entre las que salieron con el maestro- Lena lo volteó a ver feo -quiero decir la más amable, y con la que mas tiempo ha durado.

La pareja llegó a la casa, pero antes de que Allen abriera la puerta se detuvo a pensarlo.

-Es hora de presentarte Lenalee.. creo que va a ser un poco incomodo.

-¿Un poco?, ¡si claro!.

Allen sonrió y ahora si entraron, pero al menos en la parte de abajo no había nadie.

-¡Que bien!, creo que mejor primero voy por esa comida que habías hecho Lena- el chico trataba de evitar lo mas posible el encuentro con Cross -¿dónde dices que la dejaste?.

-En el refrigerador Allen, pero ¿no deberíamos ir a buscar a tu maestro primero?.

-¿Estás segura?.

-Creo que si, de todas formas va a ser incómodo... mejor que sea rápido- Lena tenía un buen punto.

-Tienes razón, vamos pues- Allen la tomó de la mano y subieron las escaleras.

-Por lo menos ya no se oye nada- Lena le susurró al chico y él le sonrió

Llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación, Allen pegó su oído a la puerta pero siguió sin escuchar nada y lo único que le quedó fue abrirla.

-Que raro- fue lo único que pudo decir Lena ante la habitación vacía.

-Si, pero que bueno- Allen dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio.

-¿No tenían que encontrarse contigo Allen?.

-Pues no tenían según parece- Allen encontró un sobre en el mueble junto a su cama y lo revisó -esto si que es raro- dentro del sobre había un par de fajos de billetes grandes que Allen le enseñó a Lena.

-¿Dinero?, ¿por qué es raro?.

-El maestro nunca me deja dinero, siempre me deja facturas para pagar- Lenalee lo miró incrédula, y Allen se lo confirmó asintiendo -pero bueno, ya que todo parece ir bien ¿te parece si seguimos tus planes y cenamos juntos?.

-¡Eh!... si, si te parece bien si, pero ¿no van a volver?.

-No lo creo, cuando lo veo siempre es por unos momentos y ya.

-Entonces Allen, ¿te parece bien si calientas la cena mientras yo me cambio aquí?.

-¡Claro!, te espero en la mesa linda- Allen salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar vio una hoja de papel sobre la mesa, así que la leyó:

-Hola estúpido aprendiz, vine a tu casa con Anita pero no llegaste en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí así que ocupamos tu habitación para divertirnos, tu padre te envía saludos y en realidad también te había mandado dinero, pero me vi en la necesidad de usarlo, así que ya nos veremos luego.

Después de mirarlo Allen tenía una cara que reflejaba pura incredulidad, luego notó que bajo la hoja había otra, también la leyó:

-Hola Allen soy Anita, hoy vinimos a visitarte pero no estabas, fue una pena ya que yo quería verte ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero que estés bien, tu padre te envía muchos saludos con mucho cariño y yo iba a dártelos, además te envió una buena cantidad de dinero, Marian casi se los gasta, pero afortunadamente pude quitárselos sin que se diera cuenta, así que los dejo sobre el mueble al lado de tu cama, además debo pedirte que por favor nos disculpes con una chica que llego a tu casa y creo que nos vio cuando estábamos en tu cuarto amándonos, lo siento y no te preocupes le cambié las sábanas a tu cama, espero que esa chica sea tu novia porque era muy linda, si es así cuídala mucho, eso es todo Allen, verás que cuando nos volvamos a ver voy a ser la señora Cross, espero que sea pronto, besos.

Allen terminó de leer la nota con una sonrisa, luego escuchó los pasos de Lena acercarse y recordó que debía calentar la cena.

-Que raro, todo salió muy bien...- se dijo a sí mismo Allen

-Ya estoy lista Allen, ¿qué te parece?.

Allen iba a mostrarle las notas a Lena, pero cuando volteó a verla no pudo apartar la vista de ella, justo como Lenalee lo había planeado al escoger su ropa.

-Te ves hermosa Lenalee, ¿sabes algo?.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Últimamente he tenido buena suerte y estaba pensando en aprovecharla y decirle a tu hermano que estamos saliendo.

-¡¿Eh?- Lenalee quedó muy sorprendida por la "valentía" de Allen, luego le sonrió y lo llevo al comedor para comenzar con su "regalo".


End file.
